1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a voice communications method, and more particularly, to a method capable of transferring a phone call from one electronic device to other electronic devices over a local area network or the internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of mobile phones, people are becoming more dependent on mobile phones to communicate with each other. However, people may sometimes forget to bring their phones with them or leave their phones in places inconvenient for them to reach, causing people to miss phone calls which may be important to them. In such case, people may call back by dialing the phone number of missed calls displayed on their phones, however there are disadvantages thereof. One disadvantage is that the extension of a phone number cannot be displayed, and the other disadvantage is that people may wonder if they need to call back because the missed phone calls may be unwanted calls.
Although mobile phone carriers provide service to transfer phone calls from one phone to another phone for a same user, fees are usually charged for this kind of service. Besides, some people may not have other phones to which phone calls may be transferred and this kind of service is useless to them.